D e s p i s e
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Lenalee. She is useless in the War, why can't anyone see that besides you? So, for simply stating the truth, you get transferred. ::Lenalee bash-fic:: ::implied? Reader x Lavi:: Sequel up; look for "S c a r s" on my profile!


For people who dislike Lenalee Lee (-Man), you will like this Crack-ish drabble. :'D Oh, and sorry. I improvised with a few things I can't remember quite clearly and is sort of AU, because it needs to be for this Drabble... Ficlet thing.

* * *

><p>Lavi is missing in action, possibly <em>dead<em>,

Kanda disappeared in the Ark's Gate,

and Allen had** fled** the Black Order.

She had lost her three precious friends, the ones she held more dear than the rest,

She _lost_ them!

As she felt tears dripping down her purple colored eyes as she wondered _why_ they weren't **here** with her. Looking up from her place on the grassy ground, she looked at her friend that also lost her special someone. "[N-Name]… w-why couldn't─"

"Why what? Why I couldn't stopped them?" You stated with annoyance laced in the tone of your voice as you gritted your teeth, the usually vibrate and happy [E/C] irises were slit into such and dulled by the intense glare you held. "I stuck being unconscious, sorry. Why couldn't _you_, the only one _**not**_heavily injured and conscious?"

Eyes wide, she looked around as she stumbled with her words. "B-Because! T-They a-always liked y-you b-best!" She feebly yelped.

"That's a _lie_ and you know it," You hissed, "They have always praised you, _treasured you_, I didn't matter as much as you do to them."

Lips quivering, she looked everywhere, she wanted someone, _anyone_ to come by the field. Yet she knew no one would, it was the middle of the night as they stand outside in hopes of the their special three would come back, so everything would go back to normal. "T-That's n-not true! They.. they.."

You clenched your fists, as you stare angrily at the young woman that was a crying wreak.

"Their what? Damn it, Lenalee!" You snapped, "Do you only know to cry and bitch? What does crying like a little bitch gets you in a War? Nothing!"

Frowning, she sniffed before standing up. "I do not! _You_only want to fight all the time!"

The last of your already trembling control snapped and you relished in the fact how the sound of slapping her echoed throughout the forest and the sting you felt on your hand as the cold breeze breathed on it.

"At least I know how to fight! How can Kanda call you a strong woman, if you can't even defend yourself?"

All the young dark-haired girl named Lenalee could do was cry as you just shook your head at her and walked away from her.

"You need to learn that the World does not revolve around you."

The next morning, you were told that Komui wanted to speak with you. You could only guess what was going to happen, so you begun packing your more important things such as clothing, toothbrush and toothpaste, the only stuff you truly needed.

You had a feeling she was probably resort to this, but you still couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Yet, why does everyone treat Lenalee like a Queen?

She doesn't do anything special,

She doesn't help in the War by fighting,

All she ever do was cry, bitch, cry, bitch and cry!

So you questioned him, _why?_

"Why do I need to be transferred?" You barked, stomping your foot on the ground as clenched your fist so tightly that your fingernails broke through the skin of your hands.

Komui sighs heavily as he stares at you with pity. "Because, your behaviour is simply unacceptable. Especially since you─"

"─I made Lenalee **cry**? That is all she has ever done since the War started! She hasn't fought nearly enough as everyone else, as much as _I_have!" You voiced out, pointing out the truth, completely ignoring him as he tried to reason with you. "She is useless as an Exorcist!"

"[**Name**]!" He shouted and you jumped when he slammed his hands onto his desk, resulting paper to go flying all over the place. "I will not stand you belittling my littler like that! Now you will listen to me!"

You held back your whimper and nodded, realizing your fault as he was the wrong person talk to when you were belittling his little Sister.

Almost no one could realize just how much Lenalee was not fitted for this War.

So, as soon as he mentioned what Black Order station you would be transferring to,  
>you ran to your room to grab your stuff and left.<p>

But when you bumped into someone on your way, you regretted looking up to apologize when you saw the surprised but delighted face of your M.I.A best friend,

Lavi.

Tears flooded your eyes as you turned around and ran off before he could say a word.

Why did he come back,

Just when you were banned to never come back to Black Order HQ?

'Lenalee, you have no idea how much I despise you for this!'


End file.
